


Night Drive

by cenobe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Fluff, Found Family, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Nostalgia, References to Depression, Reminiscing, Roadtrip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Hyoga y sus amigos recorren el mundo, visitando los hogares de cada uno de ellos. Conforme más se acercan al que fue el del maestro de Hyouga, Camus, más evidente se hace que no puede guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mucho tiempo.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus & Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic publicado para uno mis fandoms principales, Saint Seiya. En principio es para el Día 1 de la STS Week (que justo acaba) con la temática de Infancia/Nostalgia, pero ya veremos. Inspirado en la canción NIght Drive de Gotye 💕
> 
> Está cargadito de headcanons y de feels que llevo bullendo desde ¿2016? ¿2017? También he conseguido meter cantidad de parejas y dinámicas a las que le tengo mucho cariño. Estadísticamente puede que alguna te moleste, pero ¡así es la vida! POR CIERTO, las localizaciones/viajes seguramente no están tan documentadas como deberían, pero he escrito esto en tres días y me niego rotundamente a dedicarle ni uno más.
> 
> El fic trata algunos temas bastante serios, así que lee con discreción 💙

Ninguno recordaba cómo era el mundo antes de empezar su viaje. Sólo sabían cómo era verlo a través de las ventanillas del coche, hasta que en una explosión gloriosa salían, y se sentían parte de él como nunca antes.

Su viaje había empezado en Japón. Habían pasado por Hokkaido, aunque Shiryuu apenas conocía su región de origen. Tras un par de días, habían cogido el tren hasta Saitama, y más adelante habían ido en coche a Kansai. Los recuerdos de Saitama, del orfanato que se había convertido en una escuela primaria algunos años atrás, habían sido los más agridulces para Hyouga. Se recordaba a sí mismo, temblando aún por la orfandad, aprendiendo a escribir su nombre en un idioma que apenas sabía leer, antes de precipitarse de vuelta a Rusia. Se daba cuenta de lo poco que había cambiado: aún dudaba, aún estaba algo perdido y no estaba seguro de tener hogar, y Shun seguía siendo la vida más importante que conocía. Era un recordatorio algo amargo, y temía los que recuperaría cuando su viaje los llevara a Francia, y finalmente a Rusia.

No obstante, sus amigos le animaron. Se sintió abrazado por la admisión colectiva de que era algo atemorizante: todos sus hogares, con todas sus familias y sus orígenes traían consigo una dimensión dolorosa. Sus vidas habían estado cargadas de adversidad, sin importar la calidez de los brazos que los sostenían, o incluso la ausencia de estos. Pero, como a Seiya le gustaba repetir entusiasmadamente, estaban juntos entonces. Shiryuu subrayó que la fuerza de sus vínculos radicaba en esa unión, y Shun simplemente le acarició el dorso de la mano y le sonrió. Hyouga nunca entendería cómo un gesto tan pequeño podía antojársele tan poderoso como el nacimiento de una estrella.

Esa misma noche, antes de coger el coche al aeropuerto de Osaka Itami, habló por teléfono con Ikki, que le validó a su manera en apariencia desvinculada. El mayor le contó que Indonesia estaba repleta del recuerdo de los peores años de su vida, cuando estuvo seguro de que todo ese dolor e impotencia era lo único que ésta tenía que ofrecerle. A Hyouga se le encogía el corazón, pero se sentía más valiente. Le agradecía de corazón lo que hacía por él, y se lo hizo saber. Charlaron un poco más, Hyouga abrazado por la fresca brisa nocturna, y se despidieron diez minutos antes de la hora a la que el despertador del ruso sonaría.

\- Dime una cosa, Ikki - se aventuró entonces -. Fumabas mientras hablábamos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí - le contestó al otro lado de la línea, y Hyouga casi pudo oírle dar una calada y apagar el cigarro contra el cenicero -. No se lo digas a Shun.

* * *

Por supuesto, Shun lo descubrió antes de concluir su trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto de Cengkareng hasta Yakarta. Aunque él no se disgustó tanto como Seiya, quien estuvo a punto de conseguir que Ikki estrellara el vehículo contra un portacoches. Se gritaron los cinco, algunos discutiendo y otros tratando de apaciguar el caos, y sin saber cómo ni quién lo empezó se encontraron riendo.

Esa dicha que no era necesaria explicar los acompañó durante su estada en Yakarta, a pesar de los fantasmas que Hyouga había esperado cautelosamente incluso si eran ajenos. Ikki se comprometió a dejarlo, y Shiryuu se ofreció a ayudarle con meditaciones que el mayor aceptó a regañadientes.

Ikki fue un guía desenfadado, libre, como lo era en todo, y apenas les acercó a las principales atracciones turísticas. Les enseñó la Yakarta que él conoció, más íntima, auténtica y fantasmal que la de las postales. Visitaron los templos budistas más recónditos, algunos apenas un altar en un callejón. También vieron de lejos las casas hechas de chatarra en las que Ikki vivió un tiempo tras dejar su casa de acogida, y Hyouga no supo cómo consolar las lágrimas de Shun. Comieron gado-gado y se bañaron en la playa de Ancol, donde Seiya se rió de lo fácilmente que se quemaba la piel del hermano menor de Ikki, quien en contraste lucía un bronceado casi tan oscuro como el natural de Seiya.

Ikki se unió a las burlas, pero acabó la tarde contando historias que su padre le había transmitido de su juventud en Malasia, no muy lejos de Indonesia. Shun le escuchó fascinado, aunque no era la primera vez que lo oía, y sin perderse los novelescos detalles, Hyouga se sumió en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, enamorándose más de él. Esa noche durmió sobre su pecho rojizo por el sol, y se dijo a sí mismo que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano por enseñarle su hogar bellamente, sin temer el dolor como lo temió en Saitama.

Su última noche en el piso que alquilaba Ikki (y que antes que ellos había estado co-habitado por Shaka, como le gustaba recordarle Seiya al mayor, que se encogía de hombros visiblemente irritado), desplegaron el viejo mapa que Seiya había comprado junto a Shiryuu en una feria literaria en Japón. En términos estrictamente prácticos, era algo absurdo llevar un mapa físico de arriba para abajo: antes de empezar ese viaje alrededor del mundo y de sus pasados lo habían planificado todo por ordenador, y los archivos y planes eran accesibles también desde sus móviles. No obstante, los cinco hombres reconocían la belleza de llevar el mapa encima, de rayarlo con rotulador rojo o azul, y de ver en el relativo mapamundi las marcas de sus destinos, las flechas inexactas que ilustraban sus trayectos. Sus ilusiones también se dibujaban de forma distinta.

Todos se morían por enseñarles a los demás los lugares en los que se habían criado tras abandonar el orfanato en Tokyo, y más aún por visitar los de los demás. La ventana a la juventud más temprana de Ikki les había mostrado una vista tan fascinante como real, y otra forma de comprenderle a él como persona. Todos se sentían llenos, y unidos. El viaje continuaría y al final tendrían la certeza de que ser más como el otro y más ellos mismos.

* * *

El vuelo a China no era un rodeo, de hecho, a pesar de que desde el mapa todo parecía indicar que lo era. Las cuatro horas desde Indonesia fueron un suspiro en comparación con el vuelo de Osaka a Jakarta, y las agradecieron. Llovía cuando llegaron a Xi'an, pero el cielo era imposiblemente azul al llegar a Huayin, y la casa familiar de Shiryuu estaba vacía de personas y repleta de recuerdos.

Hyouga, que incluso en sus casas de acogida había sido un niño solitario, experimentó durante algo más de una semana lo que era ser miembro de una familia numerosa. Se encontró atrapado en medio de un vertiginoso desfile de visitas y llegadas: primero llegaron Mu y Shion, con Kiki, que había crecido dos palmos desde la última vez que lo vieron. Al cabo de dos días excepcionalmente pacíficos llegaron Dohko y Aldebarán, y con ellos el final de esa paz. Al cabo de cuatro o cinco días llegó Shunrei, cuyas prácticas en el hospital la habían retenido más de lo deseado, y el hogar se llenó de una sensación de plenitud tan extraña como familiar.

De alguna forma, todos cupieron en la casa de planta antigua del viejo Dohko. Los días pasaron como una serie de ruidosas comidas familiares: la mayoría de horas del día habían al menos dos personas en la cocina, y las ocasiones en las que Hyouga era una de ellas se sentía perdido, y en ese sentimiento descubría con sorpresa que también era agradable. Tanto Shion como Dohko hablaban un inglés perfecto, pero el segundo insistía en hablarle en mandarín y golpearle con su bastón en el trasero, práctica que hacía morir de la risa a Seiya, a Kiki, y sorprendentemente también a Shun.

A él solía encontrarlo ayudando a Shunrei con las tareas del hogar que los viejos les delegaban, conversando apasionadamente sobre sus respectivos campos de medicina. Kiki no se despegaba de Shiryuu, con quien hablaba ora inglés ora mandarín; hacia el final de su estancia Hyouga distinguía cuándo el niño (ya más un adolescente que un infante) introducía tibetano en su conversación, y también para su sorpresa que Shiryuu le entendía y le contestaba igualmente. También descubrió que Aldebarán chapurreaba el japonés (por motivos que se negaba a revelarle a los jóvenes), y lo mucho que Mu se parecía a Shion. Compartieron historias, que los dos ancianos se pisaban y corregían constantemente, disfrutaron de la cocina del país de origen de cada uno, y los extraños a la casa aprendieron a jugar tantos juegos de mesa que para el final de su estancia cualquiera de los cuatro podía vencer varias rondas seguidas. Se asentó en Hyouga la misma calidez que le invadió lenta e inexorablemente en Indonesia, de mano de los recuerdos de Ikki, pero más viva y amorosa, al surgir del presente de Shiryuu.

Junto a él se sentía sereno, más todavía cuando los cinco emprendieron el ascenso al monte Hua. El oxígeno era particular, allí arriba, pero las vistas se lo arrebataban una y otra vez. El espectáculo de la naturaleza, de las nubes, la piedra, los árboles y los pájaros, era igual de fascinante que la historia de Shiryuu, que los conocía como si fuera su creador, y les ponía nombre, historia y mito en las pausas que se veían obligados a hacer. Hyouga estuvo seguro de que el cielo era de ese azul solo allí, rodeado de sus amigos, con la cabeza de Shun apoyada el hombro.

La última noche, mientras él y Shiryuu fregaban los numerosos platos, por la confianza que compartían ellos dos a espaldas del mundo, le preguntó si no le apenaba saber que algún día no podría ascender la montaña y disfrutar de las vistas. Hacía más de dos años que le habían diagnosticado el deterioro de la vista, que en un futuro indeterminado le dejaría ciego, y todos parecían más preocupado por ello que el propio Shiryuu. Él le respondió tranquilamente que estaban dentro de él, y que nunca podría extrañar una parte de sí mismo en tanto que estaba convencido de conservarla por siempre. Lo dijo ajeno a la belleza de sus propias palabras, y al efecto que tuvieron en Hyouga.

* * *

La ruta de Xi'yan a Atenas aparentaba mucha más rectitud que su anterior vuelo, pero sus dieciséis horas de vuelo fueron un trance para todos los jóvenes. A pesar de que viviendo en Rusia Hyouga había tenido que confinarse a menudo debido al clima, o tal vez precisamente por eso, la presión de la cabina se le hizo insoportable, y su oxígeno fresco imposible de respirar. Se sentía atrapado, sentado junto a la ventana y junto a Shun, y durmió gran parte del vuelo bajo los efectos de un ansiolítico que le recordó a la época en la que tomaba antidepresivos, que se confundía con la de los relajantes recetados tras su enucleación. Shun le despertó cuando ya sobrevolaban el Egeo, y en su estupor el ruso confundió todos esos tiempos, hilados por la compañía del japonés, que bajó su maleta del portaequipajes por él.

Recordaba vagamente dormir hasta el atardecer en el piso de soltera de Marin, la tutora de Seiya, nada más llegar del aeropuerto. Descansaron los cinco en el salón, Ikki en una silla, Shiryuu y Seiya en sillones, y él y Shun en el sofá, todos al amparo de un único ventilador sin el cual ninguno habría sobrevivido. También recordaba que Seiya les había enseñado Atenas de cabo a rabo. Prácticamente corrieron tras su estela bajo el sol mediterráneo, comieron en sus puestos de giro y de gyoza favoritos, y entendieron sólo un tercio de la mezcla de historia, mitología y anécdota con que su amigo les bombardeaba constantemente. Ya antes de marcharse Hyouga tenía la impresión de que, en el futuro, de Grecia no recordaría mucho más que la fuente de Poseidón, el agua saliendo directamente caliente del grifo en casa, y hacer el amor con Shun sobre el sofá en uno de sus raros momentos a solas.

Era algo peculiar, debido a que antaño el ruso imaginó su primera visita a la ciudad como llena de reuniones, de la coincidencia casi épica con sus predecesores, que no hacía tanto vivían todos, y vivían en Atenas. Ese año sólo Aioria estaba allí, y los recibió de forma cálida y regia, más o menos como era él. Les pagó el ferry hasta la isla Egina, y comieron con él en un restaurante que encaraba el mar. Después se bañaron en la playa, y Hyouga y Shun nadaron hasta una pequeña cala donde se besaron. Cogieron la misma embarcación en dirección contraria muy entrado el anochecer, y el continente los deslumbró con su titilar, amarillo blanco, rojo y azul. Hyouga sentía una envidia extrañamente dulce por Aioria, quien hablaba sobre su hermano mayor, Aioros, y le añoraba sabiendo que pronto volvería a verle. Ikki y Shun se estrechaban la mano, y Seiya conocía a Aioria de una forma que Hyouga no acababa de entender. Todo ello le volvía hacia sus propios recuerdos más suavemente, haciéndolos demasiado evidentes para cuando volaron a España.

Hyouga no se dio cuenta de lo atrapado que se había sentido el Ática hasta que no aterrizaron en Aragón. Tras hablarlo con Shun, su primera noche en la rústica pensión en la que se hospedaban, descubrió no sin cierto dolor que se había debido a sus expectativas, caducadas hacía años, de lo que sería el viaje en concreto: siempre había creído que su primera visita a Atenas sería su reencuentro con Camus en la vida adulta. Como ya nunca sería, Grecia le había dejado agujetas como las secuelas de una enfermedad, que, extrañamente, el fresco aire veraniego de Huesca empezó a curarle.

Ninguno de ellos apreciaba a Shura como Shiryuu, pero todos admiraban a Aioros, que vivía con él entonces. El español los llevó en su viejo todoterreno a su pueblo de origen, accesible sólo por una tortuosa y estrecha carretera de montaña, y allí se les dio entrada al pequeño mundo que ambos hombres compartían. En visitarlo, Hyouga no pudo evitar pensar que parecía ante todo el retiro de dos almas que habían sufrido más de lo que les tocaba en vida. Estaba apartado y era pacífico. Era austero y acogedor, y los recuerdos que se exponían (sobre todo en fotografías y esbozos de los que ninguno había imaginado capaz a Shura) retrataban sólo su reciente vida común. En la vieja casa adosada, Aioros había establecido su taller, donde fabricaba muebles con madera que compraba él mismo en el mercado. Se pasó allí horas, hablando con Seiya sobre nadie sabía qué. Shiryuu les contó, y todos coincidieron que viendo al muchacho sentado junto al hombre, conversando serena y solemnemente, ambos parecían familia, a pesar de la discrepancia de sus orígenes.

Shiryuu y Shura, en cambio, parecían viejos amigos. Cuando se les veía pasear desde la ventana de la pensión, remontando estrechas calles adosadas, uno olvidaba la diferencia de edad y de origen entre ambos. "Porque hay una coincidencia de espíritu", pensó Hyouga, pero eran más las palabras de Shiryuu que las suyas propias. Shun rió y las encontró hermosas igualmente. Les encontraron sentido cuando su amigo les contó que habían visitado la diminuta iglesia local, donde Shura había rezado por la vista de Shiryuu, y él por algo que no les confesó a ninguno.

Pasaron más tiempo a solas que en sus anteriores viajes, en parte debido a la afinidad entre sus anfitriones y sus dos amigos, y en parte debido a que Ikki se sintió libre de desaparecer sin decir nada y volver a la hora de cenar. Shun le confió a Hyouga que creía que era así porque el pueblo pirenaico le recordaba a la Thüringen natal de Pandora, que había visitado hacía ya algunos años. En cualquier caso, no le importaba. La pareja agradecía el tiempo a solas: el clima era más fresco que en Grecia, el aire era más limpio, y la sintonía del pueblecillo con el bosque salvaje que lo rodeaba les otorgaba tranquilidad. También más libertad para hablar de su siguiente destino, París, y de qué harían allí.

Hyouga ya sabía por entonces que quería hablarle a Shun de lo que sentía respecto a ese destino, de lo que temía o esperaba que hiciera por él, por sus sentimientos. No había estado cuidándolos como debía, y era consciente de que Shun lo sabía. Él no le había presionado: desde lo de Camus, apenas habían hablado al respecto. En su lugar, su novio le había apoyado como había necesitado: había estado con él, le había acompañado en sus distracciones (y apartado de las menos sanas), y le había sostenido cuando le sobrecogía el llanto, más amargo e incrédulo que el que regresaba periódicamente de mano del recuerdo de su madre.

No obstante Hyouga estaba listo para ponerlo en palabras, y se lo hizo saber a Shun una noche en la pensión, acostados el uno junto al otro, con Seiya tumbado a dos metros de distancia. El menor no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, y Hyouga le besó las manos. En París les esperaba mucho más que las visitas, reservadas hacía casi dos años, y el ruso estaba listo para encontrarlo.

Francia era un destino algo inusual, puesto que ninguno de ellos había estado antes. Por tanto, era el único país que visitaban todos por primera vez. El grupo se enteró casi a la vez que Hyouga de que había heredado el apartamento de Camus, su antiguo tutor, y no habían hablado mucho al respecto. Todos conocían a Camus a través de los relatos de Hyouga, los dulces y los amargos, y todos tenían una opinión sobre él. El joven sabía de qué clase, y le pesaba un poco, pero no había tenido la energía ni los medios para desmentirla hasta entonces. Creía que en París se sentiría de forma distinta, y podría cambiar también los sentimientos del resto.

Llegarían allí por la mañana. Habían cenado temprano en casa de Shura, habiendo entregado ya las llaves de la pensión, y se habían despedido calurosamente. Acordaron previamente conducir de noche, para estar en su destino por la mañana, y de esa forma descansar hasta la tarde que colmarían de visitas, con tal de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo en la capital. Shiryuu conduciría el tramo hasta la medianoche, Ikki el de madrugada, y Hyouga el de mañana. En esas cuatro horas esperaba poder hablar con Shun lo que su corazón anhelaba con cierto reparo.

El viaje empezó con la misma energía que los otros, y a Hyouga le alivió. Incluso hablaron de qué querían hacer allí, el arte que querían ver, la comida que querían comer, las siestas que se querían echar. Rieron hasta que a Hyouga le dolieron las mejillas. Durmió gran parte del turno de Shiryuu, despertando un par de veces por las exclamaciones entusiasmadas de su co-piloto, Seiya, pero no mantuvo la consciencia por lapsos muy largos.

Hicieron la primera parada aún en el sur, lo que irritaba a Ikki, quien no tenía más remedio que resignarse. Hyouga se ofreció a relevarle, pero éste replicó que prefería conducir de más a que se estrellaran. Shun le reprendió por el comentario, pero a Hyouga no le importó. Comieron algo del bizcocho especiado que Aioros les había preparado, viendo a lo lejos las luces rojas de un distante campo eólico. Shun estaba apoyado en el capó del coche, envuelto en el suéter fino que su novio le había prestado, y bajo las estrellas se sintieron en paz.

Al principio del relevo de Ikki charlaron, y más adelante jugaron al  _ shiritori _ , como niños pequeños, aunque la partida acabó mucho más acalorada que las de su infancia, sobre todo desde que insistieron en que Hyouga jugara usando el ruso también. A Shiryuu lo oían hablar en mandarín a menudo, e Ikki simplemente se negaba a hablar otros idiomas, pero rara vez oían a Hyouga usar su lengua materna. Rieron y se burlaron, "¿tienes un acento tan feo en ruso como en japonés?", le preguntó Seiya sacando la lengua, y cuando el barullo disminuyó Hyouga se sentía más tranquilo. Permaneció despierto más de dos horas, dándole conversación esporádica a Shiryuu, y descansó la última antes de su turno.

Pararon en una zona de descanso, donde Ikki pasó a comprar chicles (bajo la supervisión de Seiya, que no se fiaba de que no comprara tabaco). El menor volvió dando botes de la excitación, porque había entendido al dependiente en francés, y todos se emocionaron como si justo calara en ellos que estaban en Francia. Shun le preguntó bajito a Hyouga si hablaba francés, porque nunca se lo había preguntado, y él le sonrió que no. Camus le había dado clases de ruso en su pequeño pueblo rural, y había empezado a enseñarle japonés en cuanto se enteró de que era el idioma de su padre biológico.

Todos se sorprendieron, y Hyouga tuvo que explicarles que Camus empezó a tomar clases semi-presenciales con tal de mantenerle en contacto con su idioma, siguiendo directrices de su propio profesor de japonés con tal de enseñarle mejor. A Shiryuu no le costó entender por qué quiso conservar ese vínculo, a Seiya sí, e Ikki no se pronunció al respecto. Independientemente de, o tal vez gracias a todos, Hyouga se sintió algo más ligero tras contarlo.

Shun le miró todo el rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la sonrisa. No había mencionado que Camus lo inscribió en un programa de intercambio de correspondencia de una asociación japonesa, a través de la que se carteó a lo largo de dos años con un compañero desconocido. Diez años más tarde, y otros tantos más después de enamorarse, Hyouga descubrió que ese niño había sido Shun, y lo pequeño y mágico que era el mundo. Era un secreto inofensivo entre ellos, que guardaban del mundo afectuosamente.

Estaban a un par de decenas de kilómetros de la ciudad de Châteauroux cuando Hyouga se puso al volante. Como había calculado (y esperado), sus compañeros se quedaron dormidos al poco. Seiya había hecho compañía tanto a Shiryuu como a Ikki, y cayó el primero. Shiryuu apenas había dormido durante el turno de Ikki, e Ikki había quedado agotado tras el mismo, ya que había perdido la costumbre de conducir. Bajo las luces suaves del autopista, estaban despiertos sólo Hyouga y Shun, el segundo acurrucado en su asiento, con el mismo suéter celeste a modo de manta por encima de sus brazos. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

\- No sabía que Camus había aprendido japonés expresamente para enseñártelo a ti - le dijo suavemente. Hablaba en voz baja para no despertar a los demás, ni ciertos sentimientos demasiado pronto -. Al haber sido tan culto pensé que fue... casualidad.

\- Te entiendo - sonrió Hyouga -. Era un hombre muy particular, y también era muy atento. Sólo que a su manera. Él mismo venía de una familia muy complicada.

Shun asintió y miró al frente. Hyouga estaba casi seguro de que no estaba de acuerdo con que Camus hubiera sido atento, y seguro del todo de que no le contradiría. Suspiró para liberar su tensión, y su amor clavó sus ojos de ciervo en él.

\- ¿No se te hace rara la idea de alojarnos en la casa de su familia? Seguro que hay mucho que ver allí - dijo.

\- Oh, no es su casa familiar -. Shun no pudo disimular su sorpresa, y Hyouga se sintió algo culpable -. Es su piso de estudiante. Según me dijo, conservó el hogar familiar los primeros años de vivir en Rusia, pero acabó vendiéndolo. Con parte de los beneficios, se compró el apartamento en el que se había alojado durante sus años universitarios. Me contó que pasaba por delante de las Catacumbas de París con el autobús todos los días de camino a clase.

Hyouga rió suavemente, y Shun también. No le dijo que Camus le había contado todo eso en la carta que encontraron junto a su cuerpo, ni tampoco el pensamiento inevitable que lo acompañaba: que nunca había abierto ninguna de las que él le mandó. Ya nunca lo haría, así que no tenía caso pensarlo.

\- Imagino que su piso de estudiante debía significar mucho más para él que el familiar, entonces - se aventuró Shun.

\- Exactamente - coincidió Hyouga -. De hecho la casa patrimonial de los Camus está en Argelia, no en Francia, pero su familia la perdió algunas generaciones atrás -. De nuevo sorprendió a su novio, que no sabía que su tutor era argelino. Hyouga sonrió brevemente y continuó.

\- Aún hay algunas de sus cosas allí, aunque no he pensado qué hacer con ellas. Creo que me daré algo más de tiempo... De todas formas, no quiero tener que cargarlas a nuestros próximos destinos.

\- Es buena idea - sonrió Shun -. Además, sea lo que sea seguro que no podrías evitar que Seiya fisgoneara.

Rieron más alto de lo que pretendían, y callaron rápidamente para comprobar si habían despertado a alguien, pero la costa estaba despejada. Shun suspiró, y se puso el jersey de Hyouga en el regazo. Debía sentirse más cálido, pensó Hyouga esperanzado. En adición, el menor se acomodó sobre su asiento para estar sólo un poco más cerca de él. Eran unos pocos centímetros, pero le llegaban su calor y su atención y su corazón pasó a temblar menos.

\- Shun, quería pedirte perdón - se precipitó Hyouga, antes de poder acobardarse. Shun reaccionó confundido -. Por la impresión de Camus que te he transmitido. Hace años, recuerdo decirte que... lamentaba mucho que él no nos considerara su familia, a mí y a Isaac. Es un poco tarde, pero... Creo que me ha demostrado que nunca fue así, a pesar de todo.

Se le rompió la voz y se le empaparon los ojos. Shun seguía tranquilo a su lado, y se acercó aún más. Le puso una mano sobre el brazo y lo acarició suavemente con el pulgar.

\- No es tarde, Hyouga. Esas cosas no tienen tiempo y no cambian nunca - apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y afuera un coche los adelantó -. Nuestras impresiones sobre la gente sí que cambian, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Tú no podías saber qué sentía Camus realmente.

Hyouga apretó los labios y asintió. Aunque se sentía algo más triste, de alguna forma su voz surgió algo más estable.

\- Supongo que nunca lo sabré, en realidad. Lo que me queda de él es muy limitado.

Suspiraron, porque Shun no podía contradecir eso.

\- Camus, él... - intentó decir Hyouga. "Me quería" era imposible de pronunciar en voz alta -. Era un buen hombre. Aunque sólo lo piense yo, sé que lo era. Aun así, yo pensaba que ese conocimiento me consumiría, que ya nunca llegaría a nada. Me torturaba la idea de que en vida no podría hacer nada por él, por su recuerdo. Ni siquiera por que vosotros lo recordarais como a otra cosa que a un monstruo.

\- Hyouga, no pensamos eso - replicó Shun con la mayor suavidad. El ruso dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Veo la cara que se les pone a Seiya, a Shiryuu e Ikki, e incluso al señor Aioria cuando se le menciona. Creo que todos están equivocados respecto a él, pero no importa.

Shun le miró intensamente, preguntándose si realmente era así. Hyouga le devolvió la mirada tratando de reafirmarle.

\- He estado pensando mucho en él, y estoy más en paz con ello -. Los hombros de Shun se relajaron -. También he estado pensando en las cosas que le rodean. Cosas que tienen que ver con él en las que... No había estado pensando. No de esa manera al menos.

Shun le acariciaba el dorso de la mano que tenía sobre el cambio de marchas, y entonces Hyouga respiraba como si fuera fácil hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Por ejemplo, en Milo Antares -. El nombre le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Milo había sido el último amante de Camus, y aunque esa relación no le concernía, sus sentimientos reaccionaban de forma extraña a él. 

\- Cuando volamos a Atenas no sabía que él estaba en la ciudad, pero cuando me enteré, entendí que no quería vernos. Que no quería verme a mí. Hasta entonces no había caído en que yo sería la asociación dolorosa con Camus para otro -. Concluyó esas palabras en voz mucho más baja.

\- Hyouga, no es eso... - trató de consolarle Shun.

\- Yo creo que sí, pero no creo que sea algo... malo, necesariamente. Me ha abierto los ojos, creo. Sé que había más gente además de yo que quería a Camus y se preocupaba por él, pero... No es tan fácil concebirlo en el mundo. Aunque el señor Milo no pueda compartirlo aún, él... Él está pasando por un duelo similar al mío, hasta cierto punto. Saber que hay alguien ahí fuera que está en el proceso de ser capaz de hablarlo conmigo, y de verse reflejado en mí, es... Es extraño, pero también es liberador.

Shun bajó la mirada y le acarició el antebrazo desnudo. Hyouga apartó la mirada de la carretera un segundo para reafirmarle, y el menor le dedicó una sonrisa. Se sumió en meditación largos instantes, igual que el propio Hyouga. Rompió el silencio a su manera gentil y medida, y el cerebro del ruso se sintió abrazado por sus palabras.

\- Sobre lo que has dicho, sobre ser esa asociación negativa para Milo... Pienso que tiene su reverso positivo. Cuando Milo esté listo para hablarlo, también seréis una fuente de buenos recuerdos de Camus. Como tú has dicho, ambos le quisisteis mucho. Aunque él ya no esté, tuvisteis la suerte de conocerle, y tú sabes cosas sobre él que Milo no y viceversa.

Volvió a acariciarle.

\- Tenéis más que ofrecer que resentimiento y tristeza. Aunque él ya no esté seguís teniendo mucho amor.

Hyouga exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

\- Durante mucho tiempo pensé que ese amor se había perdido - dijo -. Cuando embarcamos en Osaka, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarme en París. No sé si por lo que ya conozco, o... por lo que no conozco de Camus. A pesar de que sé que yo le importaba y que pensaba en mí, tenía miedo de encontrar pruebas de que Camus no me quiso tanto como yo siempre he creído.

El silencio se alargó lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran apartar las lágrimas de sus voces.

\- ¿Y ahora? - susurró Shun.

Hyouga apretó el volante un segundo antes de girarse para mirarle, y dedicarle la sonrisa rota y empapada que no podía evitar entonces.

\- Ahora sé que eso no cambia nada.

Shun sonrió y las lágrimas se le cayeron a él también. Se alargó lo suficiente como para apoyar la frente en su hombro, y luego lo besó. La carretera se deslizó bajo ellos, mientras el cielo empezaba a clarear como un buen presagio. No era fácil advertirlo a simple vista, pero era seguro, igual que los sentimientos de ambos. Se miraron, y no era necesario decirlo, pero aun así se dijo.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Amanecía. Hacía poco más de una hora que habían pasado la ciudad de Chartres, y sin embargo nada importaba más que esas palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Acepto encargos/comish blablabla, haced arder vuestros cosmos, gente.


End file.
